In recent years, environmental awareness has grown, increasing the demand for more durable, energy efficient lighting options, including solid-state light sources. Solid-state light sources are currently implemented in a variety of home and office environments. In certain environments, downlights using solid-state light sources are typically recessed into the ceiling. Installation and maintenance of the downlight fixtures, however, is problematic. For example, accessing the wired connections of a downlight fixture is difficult once the downlight is installed. Typically, the fixture wiring access is offset from a ceiling aperture through which the downlight fixture projects light. The fixture must be then removed from the ceiling, or an access point in the ceiling must be opened, before the fixture wiring can be accessed. What is needed is an improved way to access the wiring of a solid-state fixture.